reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeneralGoose
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Gaptooth Breach page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Town defenders Hello, General Goose. I'd like to ask if it was you who created the "Town defenders" category. Whether it was or not, I'd like to ask that you stop adding it to character pages. I understand that these men and women do defend towns in Undead Nightmare, but that does not require a seperate category. Annonnimus recently went through the categories in an effort to simplify them and I don't believe "Town defenders" to be necessary. However, for the characters that you do find defending towns, I'd like you to use Julian Coronado and Selestino Herrada as examples. Adding that Undead Nightmare title in the Interactions sub-title and a brief explanation of his actions. Which town he's in, what part he's at, what happens if he survives, etc. I hope this helps and I mean no offence in this message. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Sorry for any trouble caused. GeneralGoose 13:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Javier Escuella Hello, GeneralGoose I just wanted to let you know that you're right. Manny's surname is spelled "Escuela". However, if Red Dead takes place in the same timeline as GTA, there is still a possibility that they are related. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Aquila's Friend Hello, GeneralGoose. I read your contribution wrong; I thought you said that Aquila looked like Randall Forrester. You are right, Randall Forrester's model is used in the mission "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit". I'm very sorry for that. However, Randall's model is used in other scenes. I have seen him wandering around Armadillo and again in Chuparosa. I don't think the point belongs on the Aquila page, but, now that I understand, I think it should be on the Randall Forrester page. Once again, I'm very sorry for buggering this up. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Missing Persons/Survivors Hello, GeneralGoose. I noticed you've been doing a great job on the missing person and survivor pages, and first I'd like to thank you for that. However, I think we have a problem... I believe that Grover Boone and Orison Pratt are defenders of Blackwater. Also, I have seen Willis Lassiter wandering around Blackwater during a free-roam game. Unfortunately, this means we will have to re-design their pages in order to include all of their roles in the game, since they are not only missing persons. In a bit I am going to re-do Willis Lassiter's page and I'd like if you looked it over and told me what you think. I'm not the best at explaining things, so I think if I did something and you saw what I meant then it might be more understandable. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen him yet, but I will go and see for myself. You'll have to give me a bit, as I am creating some new character pages and editing a couple old ones, plus re-doing Willis' page. But, after I'm done, I'll go check it out :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Righty-ho-ho. Done. ::There are now two articles that we can use as a template for re-doing the missing persons characters: Merche Coronado and Willis Lassiter. ::Just write it as you would a normal article, writing their involvement in Undead Nightmare as a subtitle in the "Interactions" section (just like town defenders). ::Also, we need to move them from the "Undead Nightmare" section and put them in the "Random Citizens" section on the Characters in Redemption page, as well as move them in the Characters in Redemption Template (This one: ) ::We've got a bit of a job ahead of us, but it'll be done soon enough :) ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Town defending page Hello, GeneralGoose. You see, I'm not so sure about that... First off, I think it's a great idea. There is really no place for users to write strategies. Thinking about it, we could divvy up the page and write about each town and mention the survivors located in each town and that page could hold a lot of information regarding the towns in Undead Nightmare. However, the whole page would be kind of a grey area... Town defending isn't an activity in UN, and Marston doesn't defend towns, he saves them. All-in-all, I think it's a great idea, and would happily work together with you on the page, but I don't think I'm the right guy to go to on the subject. Try leaving a message on JackFrost's talk page and see what he has to say. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing my talk page Okay, sorry if it bothered you. Just felt that I had to do that. (Honestly, I'm kinda obsessed with spelling things right.) Willdog102 01:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article setup I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 06:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC)